


Coco Puffs

by giraffeswearpantyhose, Ryenan



Series: Text me, wolfy. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting, this is just crazy, we text wrote this like waay late and Ryenan edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffeswearpantyhose/pseuds/giraffeswearpantyhose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Texting between Stiles and his stupid puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coco Puffs

**Author's Note:**

> So, we RP-Txt 'ed this whole thang and then Ryenan went back in and editeded/turned stuff in to dialouge (so it wasn't raw)

From: goldenpup  
//Stiles, Erica ate the last of the coco puffs.//

From: pack mom  
//Isacc, just have Lucky Charms then. Derek and I were asleep.//

From: goldenpup  
//Moooom. Its nearly noon. Get up please.//

From: pack mom  
//Do you want to come up here and get your Alpha's giant ass arm off me then? I'm not going to wake him up. I'll go to the store later.//

From: goldenpup  
//Fine mommy.//

Stiles' phone buzzed softly and he read the message. Seconds later he set the phone down as Erica howled sharply, pain ringing in Stiles' ears and shocking Derek awake.

From: goldenpup  
//Is he up now?//

"What the hell, Isaac! What did you do to Erica?!" Stiles rolled out of bed and fell with a thud to the floor, snatching at his phone as he went.

"Stiles, quit yelling. I'll deal with them." Derek growled this out, slipping from the bed just in his stolen-from-stiles lacrosse shorts.

From: pack mom  
//Yes and he's coming downstairs to deal with you pups//

From: golden pup  
//So will you go get me coco puffs now?//

From: pack mom  
//If Derek doesn't rip your throat out before I'm done putting clothes on.//

From: golden pup  
//Thank you mommy.//

There are a few moments of silence before Derek starts banging around and growling.

"The fuck did you all do to piss Derek off? Why am I the only adult here? Why?" Stiles whined loudly from the floor, before pulling himself up and scrounging around for his pants.

From: golden pup  
//I bit sexpuppy. And she might have then spilled coffee on boyds lap.//

"You all are impossible. Impossible! And do not call her sex-puppy in front of me. Gross. T.M.I. Derek and I don't subject you dogs to that. Why are you biting people anyway? It's soooo not that time of the month."

From: golden pup  
//I didn't bite her that hard. And TMI mommy you telling us about all of those...never mind//

"Don't even start, Isaac." Stiles was sitting on the floor, trying to work his phone and tie his shoes at the same time, to little success on either front.

"You and Boyd and Erica have some weird ass love triangle thing going on that I have heard waaaay too much about. Oh - Do we need milk?"

From: golden pup  
//Yeah. Ja kson lrft an empty jug in th e frodge agakn djrci DDS w DJ jjdk MOMMMY ISSAC BIT ME//

"I know, Erica, I know. Bite him back if it bothers you so much. Save me some cereal too. You damn wolves eat everything."

From: pack mom  
//Try not to piss Derek off anymore this morning ok?//

There is a muffled, high pitched "Isaac, mommy said I can bite you!" from downstairs as Stiles pulls on his right shoe.

From: Silentwolf  
//okay stiles. I'll keep them under wraps. Derek went for a run//

"Good. Better than killing you loonies. Wait! Did he say where, Boyd? Was he even wearing a shirt?"

From: Errricca  
//Nope, nope, and nope! Wanna come watch us wrestle?//

From: golden pup  
//NO MOMMY GO GET CEREAL PLEASE DON'T LISTEN TO ERICA SHVRJFKG HEFT hf loo ejdutvdndmz ehehy ui Hahahahah Isaac//

"No thanks Erica, I try not to watch when you break things. Outside, ok? I'm headed to the store." Stiles slunk down the staircase and poped his head in to the kitchen, where Erica and Issac could hear him - and he couldn't see them.

"I'm going to get food. Do not, under any circumstances, kill each other, okay?"

Boyd smirked from his bar stool. "Not likely, Stiles."

"Herd them outside if you can, ok? Hey I think I see Derek! Good maybe he can deal with them. I'm starving. You want donuts? I want donuts." he sauntered out the door saying this, and jogged to his jeep.

From: Silentwolf  
//Issac says he can eat doughnuts.//

//Get at least three dozen.//

From: Stiles  
//I think I'll have mine in the car so you all don't don't get them. Sprinles or chocolate filled? Ask Derek too if he's around//

From: Derrrrek :D  
//Sprinkles for the pups. I just want plain. And black coffee.//

From: Errrricca  
//BLACK LIKE HIS SOUL MOMMY//

From: Mommee  
//Shut up.//

From: Stiles  
//Hey babe. Have a good run? No coffee for the pups. They're already trying to kill each other//

From: erricca  
//DON'T CALL HIM BABE MOMMY.//

 

From: Derrrrek :D  
//yeah i know stiles. Good run, yeah.//

From: Mommee  
//Shut up Erica. You let them call you "sexpuppy"//

From: Errricca  
//I aaaaam sexpuppy.


End file.
